Illusion
by svtjnwnw
Summary: Ilusi cinta tentang seorang Jeon Wonwoo pairing : Meanie aka Mingyu x Wonwoo Junwon aka Jun x Wonwoo Jiwon aka Jisoo x Wonwoo Seungwon Seungcheol x Wonwoo Seokwon aka Seokmin x Wonwoo Soonwon aka Sonyoong x Wonwoo
1. Chapter 1

_Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara decakan dan desahan terdengar dengar jelas disana. Dimana dua anak manusia berjenis sama sedang memagut asmara. Keduanya terbakar hawa nafsu yang membara. Namja tampan itu masih setia memegang pinggul laki-laki manis yang duduk diatasnya. Suara desahan yang seirama dengan tempo gerakan badannya. Mingyu -Namja tampan- itu tersenyum saat mencapai puncaknya mendadak semua keadaan berbalik. Suasana mencekam menguar dengan cepat. Namja tampan itu merubah keadaan dengan menindih laki-laki manis yang nampak tersengal-sengal. Tangan besarnya mengarah tepat kearah perpotongan leher namja manis itu dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

 _"gyuu~ dengar..kan aakku. Aku ham...il.."suaranya tersengal saat nafasnya mulai terhenti diiringi dengan gerakannya yang melambat._

Terlambat sudah, ia telah tiada. Sosok itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sebuah guling usang. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, menarik rambutnya dengan erat dan menyesali semuanya. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

 _"Mingoo~ kalau kita punya anak nanti kau ingin berjenis kelamin apa?"suara itu nampak mengalun bagai lullaby ditelinganya._

 _"Apapun asal kau selalu ada disampingku"_

 _"Mingoo~ saat suatu hari nanti ada yang berkata buruk tentangku tolong tetap percaya padaku. Karena sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu dan aku takkan mengkhianatimu"_

Ia berteriak dan mulai membanting apapun yang ada didekatnya. Semua kenangan tentang seseorang yang amat ia cintai nampak mulai menyapanya. Semuanya terlalu sulit untuk dipahami. Dimana ia dengan tega membunuh kekasihnya sendiri.

 _"Kau pelacur wonwoo! Laki-laki mana lagi yang kau goda hah?!"mingyu semakin mencengkram lehernya, menutup jalur nafas namja manis itu._

 _Wonwoo terus berusaha untuk mengelak. Tangannya menggapai tangan mingyu yang mencengkram. Satu tetes air mata nampak membasahinya. Tenaganya sudah habis, pergulatannya dengan mingyu membuatnya melemah. Perutnya terasa sakit saat mingyu terus-terusan menghajarnya hingga puncaknya sang kekasih malah mencekik lehernya. Bila memang ini ajalnya maka ia telah siap. Walau ia mati ditangan kekasihnya sendiri. Ditangan ayah bayi yang dikandungnya._

 _"gyuu~ dengar..kan aakku. Aku ham...il.."suara wonwoo tersengal saat nafasnya mulai terhenti diiringi dengan gerakannya yang melambat. Mendadak semua saraf Mingyu menegang. Ia tersadar sepenuhnya. Tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, kekasihnya sudah terlanjur terbujur kaku dipangkuannya._

"Wonwoo.. Wonwoo sayang.. Wonie.. Tolong jangan tinggalkan Mingoo.. Wonie tolong jangan tinggalkan mingoo. Mingoo sayang wonie", Mingyu memeluk guling dihadapannya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan menciumnya.

Ia tetap memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Menyalurkan semua rasa bersalahnya. Rasa kehilangan yang membuatnya kehilangan akal. Kehilangan pujaan hatinya dan juga calon penerusnya. Matanya nampak memanas menatap kedua tangannya yang ia harapakan hilang saat ini juga. Termasuk dengan nyawanya tepat saat pisau tajam itu menusuk jantungnya.

"Tunggu aku dan kita akan bersama..."itu suara terakhirnya sebelum jiwanya tenang menyusul sang pujaan

END  
End dengan tidak elitnya, tunggu versi selanjutnya. Kritikan kalian membangun imajinasi saya.  
Lenght : 418 word

sorry for typo

-regards nathan-

Soon : Wonhui


	2. Chapter 2

Junwon Wonhui

Jun x Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

Jun menatap namja manis yang ada dihadapannya dengan senyuman terindahnya. Sosok itu nampak berlalu dihadapannya dengan gesit. Membuat setiap gerakan yang menarik baginya. Matanya tetap menatap lekat sosok itu. Sosok namja manis dengan apron pink yang dengan lihai menggerakan tangannya. Matahari belum bersinar dengan terang namun ia sudah berkerja didapurnya. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat namja manis itu berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Hidungnya mengerecut saat ia tersenyum. Membuat Jun kembali jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dilihat olehnya mampu membuat Jun tersenyum malu. Ia meraih gelas yang ada dihadapannya dan meminum coffee yang tersaji didepannya.

 _"Kau dimana? Mengapa belum kembali? Apa perlu aku jemput? Katakan saja kau dimana sayang?"suara diseberang sana nampak terdengar khawatir. Sedangkan namja manis yang tengah berjalan santai untuk pulang kerumahnya nampak tertawa pelan._

 _"Tenanglah sayang, aku bentar lagi pulang. Aku hanya jalan jalan sebentar. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku ne, kau pasti lelah jadi lebih baik kau mandi saja"balas namja manis itu._

 _"Kau kan bisa menungguku pulang jika ingin pergi"ia kembali terkekeh mendengar suara itu._

 _"Hei dengarlah, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya berjarak satu blok lagi. Kau bisa menungguku didepan rumah jika ingin. Dan sambut aku dengan hangat arra"_

 _"Baiklah aku menunggumu. Jalan lah lebih cepat karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Ini sudah malam sayang"_

 _"Aku tahu itu. Tunggu aku"sambungan telepon itu diputus oleh namja manis itu. Ia bersenandung kecil dengan plastik belajaan kecil yang ada ditangan kirinya. Ia mengelus pelan perut ratanya dan tersenyum lebar. Satu blok lagi adalah rumahnya. Ia telah membayangkan suaminya menunggunya dengan senyum kecutnya didepan rumah. Sama seperti kemarin saat ia tiba-tiba ingin makan kue beras yang tak jauh dari rumahnya dan lupa mengabari suaminya yang belum pulang kerja._

 _Jun tetap menunggu istri manisnya depan pagar rumahnya. Matanya bergerak kekanan kekiri mencoba mencari sosok istrinya. Ini sudah satu jam dari terakhir kali namja manis itu menelponnya. Seharusnya namja manis itu sudah sampai dirumahnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menelpon istrinya itu namun telponnya mati. Semuanya nampak tak wajar dimatanya. Malam mendadak menjadi lebih kelam saat ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakinya menuntut kearah yang salah. Ini bukan arah jalan ketempat sang istri yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Ini malah seperti tempat kumuh yang berada digang sempit tanpa pencahayaan. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya ditempat sempit itu. Kakinya tersandung kantung plastik kecil berwarna putih. Isinya hanyalah sekotak hamburger yang sudah tak beraturan dan sebuah amplop putih berlambang rumah sakit terdekat dari sini. Netra matanya menangkap siluet sosok namja bertubuh kurus yang duduk bersandar di tembok tempat sampah besar itu. Bajunya yang terkoyak, darah yang mengalir. Itu..._

 _"Wonwoo!"jun berteriak nyaring dan berlari kearah siluet itu. Namja manis itu, istrinya yang baru ia nikahi tepat sebulan yang lalu. Duduk bersimbah darah dengan pakaian yang tak lagi melekat sempurna. Matanya tertutup sempurna, bibirnya yang membiru, tubuhnya dingin sedingin salju membuatnya kehilangan dunianya. Semua terlalu mengejutkan dimatanya. Satu jam yang lalu, satu jam yang seharusnya... Ia mendadak kehilangan semua kata-katanya. Suaranya hanya mampu tertahan ditenggorokannya. Sosok pujaannya.. Tepat didepan matanya... Sudah tidak bernyawa.._

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Tak ada namja manis memakai apron pink lagi. Tak ada senyum lagi. Ia mencengkram gelasnya dengan erat. Menyalurkan perasaannya saat ini. Menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Aku merindukanmu.. Maafkan aku.."suaranya terus terdengar menyayat hati. Tangisan sendu penghantar rasa rindu yang tak tertahan.

 _"Aku turut berduka jun, sejujurnya wonwoo pulang bersamaku. Kemarin siang ia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke klinik. Ia merasa tidak enak badan. Dan maafkan aku mungkin ini akan menambah bebanmu tapi.. Wonwoo tengah mengandung anakmu.."_

Semua kata yang akan terucap mendadak hilang entah kemana. Semua rangkaian kata itu mendadak hilang saat suara televisi besar itu terdengar.

 _"Pagi ini rumah mewah keluarga Wen terbakar dan memakan korban jiwa yaitu pemilik rumah mewah tersebut -Wen Junhui-. Mayatnya ditemukan dikamar pribadinya tengah tidur dengan tenang"_

 _Ia terlalu sulit untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa istrinya -namja manis- itu. Semuanya terlalu sulit untuk dicerna hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyerah._

 _End_

 _Sorry for typo, hope u like it_

 _Coming Soon : Wonshua_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jiwon_

 _Jisoo x Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kado_ _ **( check )**_

 _Bunga_ _ **( check )**_

 _Kue_ _ **( check )**_

 _Topi Pesta_ _ **( check )**_

 _Minuman_ _ **( check )**_

 _Makanan_ _ **( check )**_

 _Permen Kapas_ _ **( check )**_

 _Balon_ _ **( check )**_

 _Lilin romantis_ _ **( check )**_

 _Gitar_ _ **( check )**_

Seorang namja tampan nampak memeriksa sederet tulisan didepannya, ia tersenyum cerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali. Senyum itu semakin merekah saat netra matanya menangkap sebuah foto polaroid kecil yang menempel di depannya. Foto ia bersama istrinya, namja manis yang mampu mengalihkan duniannya. Tangannya terulur pelan menyentuh gambar itu dan mengusapnya perlahan, itu adalah benda termahal yang takkan bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Senyumnya terus mengembang seiring dengan kilasan-kilasan yang menyapa ingatannya. Ia beruntung, bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung karena dapat memiliki namja manis itu dalam hidupnya. Kali ini sebuah figura besar mengalihkan pandangannya, figura besar yang berada tepat diatas televisi ruang utama rumah ini. Ia nampak tersenyum lebar dengan seorang namja yang memeluk lengan dengan erat.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam rumahnya, masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya,

"Sayang.. Ayo turun kebawah"ia kemudian tersenyum, menghampiri namja manis yang tertidur nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

Wajahnya yang cantik, pipinya yang tirus, serta kulitnya yang pucat membuat Joshua memandangnya sejenak. Ia bersyukur karena namja manis itu masih ada ditempatnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya dan mengangkat istri manisnya itu. Menuruni tangga dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Semua perlengkapan pesta telah disiapkan olehnya. Pesta hari lahir sang istri. Ia mulai mendudukan namja manis itu dikursinya. Lalu mulai bernyanyi dengan riang. Matanya masih terus menatap lekat namja manis yang ada disampingnya.

Fiuhh~

Lilin itu mati diiringin tangisnya, tangisnya kembali pecah saat kenangan itu menyapanya.

 _"Hyung.. perutku semakin besar, aku sangat sulit untuk berjalan. Semakin hari rasanya semakin berat apalagi berat badanku semakin naik. Astaga, aku rasa aku tak dapat kurus kembali setelah melahirkan" bibir namja manis itu nampak mengerecut lucu menatap joshua yang nampaknya lebih memilih untuk fokus mengendarai mobil yang mereka naiki._

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil cuti dan menjagamu dirumah dan ini terakhir kalinya kita berpergian. Selama kau hamil kau harus tetap dirumah. Bagaimana?"_

 _Sebuah perasaan takut selalu menghantui Joshua beberapa minggu ini, apalagi ia selalu mengingat ucapan ayahnya yang mengutuknya_

 _'Ku bersumpah Tuhan akan menghancurkan hubungan sesama jenis ini mu joshua! Tuhan bahkan membenci orang-orang sepertimu! Semoga kau menyesal!'_

 _kehilangan wonwoo dan bayinya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk ia terima nantinya. Setiap hari ia berdoa meminta pada Tuhan untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Meminta Tuhan menukarkan semua kejadian buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya. Ia memang menjadi pendosa didepan mata Tuhan._

 _Sorot lampu nampak membuyarkan lamunannya di-iringi suara teriakan dan dentuman keras yang menyapa pendengarannya. Bahkan ia masih dalam keadaan sadar melihat bagaimana namja yang ia cintai merintih kesakitan dengan badan yang terjepit dikursi mobilnya dengan darah bercucuran dan jangan lupa tangan yang memegang perutnya._

Joshua seperti tertarik kembali ke kejadian masa lalu itu. Matanya semakin memerah dan tangisnya semakin terdengar pilu. Semua ini tak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kejadian ini. Ia mengambil tangan namja manis itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang"

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati namja manis itu dan mengangkat badannya. Ia kembali duduk dikursi yang sama dengan namja manis itu yang duduk dipangkuannya. Tubuhnya yang sedingin salju membuat Joshua memeluknya dengan erat. Tangannya terulur mengambil gelasnya dan meminum minuman yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Joshua mengecup bibir yang sudah membiru itu dan mulai menutup matanya.

 _Semuanya masih tetap sama dan akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Saat aku dan kamu bersatu menjadi kita._

 _"Kalau suatu saat aku yang pergi dan takkan kembali, kau harus janji untuk tetap lanjutkan hidupmu tanpaku hyung. Tetaplah kuat sama seperti saat kau menjagaku""Tidak! Kalau kau pergi maka aku akan juga akan pergi. Aku akan menyusulmu sekalipun kau tak berada di dunia ini wonie"_

 _Kisah cintanya tertutup tepat dibulan ke-7 mereka menikah._

 _End_

 _dan end dengan tidak jelas lagi.. sorry for typo_

 _\- regards nathan -_


	4. Chapter 4

_Seungwon_

 _Seungcheol x Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang namja tampan nampak mengusap tengkuknya dengan pelan. Ia mulai mengendurkan dasinya dan menaruh tasnya di sofa. Matanya meneliti setiap penjuru ruangan ini. Sebuah senyuman nampak mekar dengan indah diwajahnya. Sebuah figura besar tergantung apik diruang tengah tempat ia berada dengan tulisan yang membuatnya semakin tersenyum.

 _\- Choi Seungcheol and Choi Wonwoo -_

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya perlahan dan mulai berjalan memasuki rumah kecilnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja manis yang nampak duduk di ruang makan. Seungcheol tersenyum dan mulai mendekati sosok itu. Sosok dengan sweater baby pink dengan secangkir coklat di tangannya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat sosok itu tersenyum lebar yang membuat hidungnya berkerut.

 _"Kau sudah pulang"tanya namja manis itu yang langsung berjalan kearahnya. Membawakan barang-barangnya._

 _Seungcheol hanya akan mengangguk atau melempar barang bawaannya dengan sembarang._

 _"Dasar tak tahu diri! Kau ku nikahi bukan untuk menghabiskan uangku! Kau ku nikahi itu mengurusi semuanya! Jaga rumahku dan urusi semua keperluanku! Kau bukan pelacur yang hanya menikmati uangku bukan?"singkat dan menyakitkan, itulah yang sedang wonwoo rasakan._

 _Mereka telah menikah 3bulan yang lalu, dengan alasan seungcheol tertarik dengannya lalu mereka menikah. Menikahi seorang Jeon Wonwoo sangat mudah, bantu saja keuangan keluarganya dan keluarganya pasti akan langsung memberikan Jeon Wonwoo sebagai tanda balas budi. Itu yang selalu Seungcheol pikirkan selama ini. Wonwoo hanyalah sebuah alat bayar dari atas apa yang telah ia berikan sebelumnya. Lumayankan ia jadi memiliki pembantu gratis yang bisa suruh untuk apapun. Pembantu yang akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya baik kebutuhan sehari-hari dan kebutuhan nafsunya._

 _Seungcheol mendengus kasar dan merebut cangkir yang tengah wonwoo genggam. Tanpa perasaan ia langsung membuang isi cangkir itu dan mengotori lantai ruang makannya. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki yang nampak terkejut itu._

 _"Bersihkan itu bodoh!"ia kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah melihat wajah sedih seorang Wonwoo._

Seungcheol mulai membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Sosok itu menghilang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Sosok itu akan menghilang setelah ia membuka matanya. Langkahnya menjadi berat saat semua nampak mengusik pikirannya. Ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka kemeja dan membuangnya sembarang.

 _"Pungut itu dan cuci sekarang juga! Besok pagi aku ingin kemeja itu sudah dalam keadaan bersih"_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, matanya melirik meja kecil yang terletak tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil gelang tangan berwarna hitam dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia mulai mengalihkan padangannya menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

 _"Aku.. Aku sungguh tak tahu jika gelang itu berharga maafkan aku"Wonwoo menduduk dan mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Matanya mulai memerah, ia lelah terus dipojokkan. Selama ini ia telah memilih mengalah._

 _"Dasar pelacur! Ku bilang kau tak boleh menyentuh gelang itu apalagi sampai menghilangkannya!", satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipinya setelah Seungcheol menyelesaikan ucapannya._

 _Gelang tangan berwarna hitam yang menjadi barang berharga bagi seorang Choi Seungcheol. Gelang itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari kekasih masa kecilnya. Ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan kekasih masa kecilnya itu makanya dia sangat menjaga gelang itu._

 _"Aku tak tahu.. Sungguh aku tak tahu gelang itu ada dimeja. Aku tak melihatnya"Wonwoo terus saja menjelaskan yang sebenarnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya._

 _"Dasar murahan! Mati kau sialan!"_

 _Seungcheol terus memukulnya hingga tubuh ramping itu membentur kaca besar tepat dibelakangnya. Begitu melihat tubuh itu jatuh terduduk, Seungcheol terus menendang tubuh kecil itu tanpa ampun._

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tangannya terulur menyentuh keca besar itu. Kaca itu masih sama seperti dulu, bagian tengahnya masih meninggalkan retakan besar. Ia melihat bayangannya sendiri. Sosok namja manis itu tersenyum tepat dibelakangnya. Perlahan Seungcheol mulai menyusuri setiap inci bayangan yang terpantul didepannya. Matanya terpaku pada jari tangan namja manis itu, masih ada cincin pernikahan mereka.

 _"Kenapa kau masih diam disitu? Pergilah! Kau membuatku muak"_

 _Wonwoo tak menjawab maupun bergerak dari tempatnya, tangannya terulur memberikan sebuah cincin yang sangat ia ketahui. Itu cincin pernikahan mereka yang sengaja ia lepas._

 _"Kau ingin kira bercerai?"tanya seungcheol yang mulai membalikan badannya dan menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya._

 _"Kau bilang cincinmu hilang, dan hari ini kudengar kau ada rapat bersama appa. Ku fikir kau bisa menggunakan cincinku untuk menghindari pertanyaan appa. Walau mungkin akan terasa sempit, mungkin ini bisa membantumu"_

 _Wonwoo hanya ingin berbuat baik, harusnya ia menerima saran namja manis itu atau menolaknya dengan halus._

Ia kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam sesaat dan memandang cermin itu. Sosok itu hilang lagi. Ia akan datang dan menghilang begitu saja saat seungcheol membuka matanya. Seungcheol sudah tidak kuat, kali ini ia terpaksa menyeret kakinya yang tak ingin bergerak dari tempat itu. Semuanya terlalu melekat dikepalanya. Kenangan bersama istrinya itu, kenangan yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Pintu kamar mandi dihadapannya sudah terbuka lebar, matanya kembali menelisik setiap sudut. Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan duduk didalam _bath-tub_. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan air membasahi dirinya.

 _Ia pulang sedikit lebih cepat, ia nampak tergesa-gesa dan berlari ke dapur. Matanya yang berbinar perlahan meredup saat ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia sangat ingin menemui wonwoo, sungguh ia menemui laki-laki manis itu. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuannya selama ini. Ia ingin mengatakan dengan tulus dan meminta Wonwoo untuk mencabut gugatan cerainya. Selama seminggu ini Seungcheol telah memikirkan semuanya. Ia menyesal dan sangat ingin memperbaikinya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh jika harus menunggu kekasih masa kecilnya yang entah berada dimana._

 _Saat matanya tak menangkap sosok Wonwoo dimana pun. Ia mendadak panik dan masuk kesegala tempat dipenjuru rumahnya. Hingga tetesan air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi mereka. Seungcheol mulai melemaskan tubuhnya, mengontrol deru nafasnya. Dengan perlahan ia duduk dikasurnya, menunggu lelaki manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebuah buku bersampul biru muda nampak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Itu buku diary lelaki manis itu. Tertulis nama Choi Wonwoo tepat dihalaman pertama._

 _Xx november xxxx_

 _Aku bertemu dengannya. Matahariku yang sempurna, aku kembali melihatnya. Ia terlihat semakin bersinar dari terakhir aku melihatnya, yaitu tepat 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku senang, ia masih menggunakan gelang hitam itu. Gelang ku yang sangat ku jaga. Itu gelang terakhir pemberian ibuku saat usiaku baru 13 tahun. Itu gelang terakhirnya sebelum tuhan memanggilnya. Ingin aku berkata, ini aku... Woniie... Seseorang dimasa lalumu yang selalu menanti kau kembali._

 _Xx desember xxxx_

 _Aku sangat menyesal karena telah menghilangkan gelang itu. Itu gelang terakhir ibuku. Tapi sungguh aku tak tahu gelang itu dimana. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya, tak ingin melihatmu terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri maka biarkan aku yang mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa aku menghilangkan gelangmu. Agar kau hanya membenciku bukan membenci dirimu sendiri._

 _Seungcheol mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dan mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali._

 _Woniie.. Gelang... Gelang terakhir ibunya... 10 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Kata-kata itu terus berlarian dikepalanya. Ia harus segera menemui wonwoo. Ia terus mengetuknya dengan keras bahkan mencoba menendangnya berkali-kali. Sebelum akhirnya pintu itu secara terbuka paksa karena tendangannya._

 _Air terus meluap dari bath-tub nya. Seungcheol mendadak kehilangan semua kata-kata yang telah ia susun sebelumnya. Tubuh namja manis itu sepucat salju, dengan lekungan senyum yang teramat cantik tenggelam dalam kamar mandinya sendiri._

Ia menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. Terus bergumam dan menyesali semuanya. Kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya, istrinya... Ia kehilangan sosok itu, kehilangan dia karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia menyesal sekarang. Menyesali kelakuan bodohnya.

 _"Apakah tuhan akan memaafkanku?"_

Ia mulai bergumam dalam hatinya, dan menutup matanya rapat. Membiarkan dinginnya air menyapa kulitnya. Ia hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya dan berhenti menyesali kepergian istrinya itu dengan cara yang sama.. seperti saat istrinya pergi.

END

Tunggu versi yang lain, jangan bosen nungguin. oke hiatus dulu

 _-Regards Nathan-_


	5. Chapter 5

**_SONWOO_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Soonyoung X Wonwoo_**

.

...

Suara tepuk tangan nampak riuh terdengar, dimana semua orang nampak tersenyum bangga menatapnya tepat dihari pengangkatan jabatannya.

 _"Jika kita naik jabatan suatu saat nanti, kita harus menikah dan membangun keluarga seperti impianmu itu, oke soonyoung-ah?"_

 _"iya sayang, begitu tugas ini selesai kita akan menikah, membangun keluarga harmonis bersama"ucap namja bernama soonyoung itu seraya mengelus puncak kepala namja manis yang tengah bersandar didadanya. Tepat 1 minggu sebelum tugas negara mereka._

"mari tepuk tangan yang meriah atas keberhasilan Sersan Soonyoung dalam menjalankan Tugasnya demi negara dan juga sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk... "

 _"Akhirnya semua sudah selesai soonyoung-ah. Mafia itu sudah tertangkap. Haaah akhirnya" ungkapnya dengan helaan nafas lega yang sedari tadi ia tahan dengan cemas._

 _Namja manis itu nampak memeluk soonyoung dengan erat seolah-olah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupnya._

 _"Saat kita pulang nanti tepat dihari kenaikan pangkat kita, aku ingin saat itu juga kita menikah"hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu diucapkan oleh soonyoung. Dimana ia mencoba mengalihkan kegelisahannya saat ini._

 _Entah siapa yang memulai. kedua belah bibir itu mulai menyatu, saling menyalurkan hasrat yang tertunda. Dimana kata sayang yang sudah tidak dapat diungkap oleh kata-kata. Dan Tugasnya mengabdi pada negara telah usai._

 _Wonwoo, namja manis itu nampak tersenyum mendengar setiap untaian kata yang terucap dari mulut kekasihnya. Menyebut syukur atas takdir Tuhan yang telah menyatukan mereka setidaknya sebelum suara teriakan menyapa pendengarannya dengan sesosok manusia yang berdiri kokoh tepat dihadapannya._

 _"MATI KAU BEDEBAH!"_

 _DOR! DOR!_

 _Diiringi dengan letusan senjata api yang terdengar beberapa kali. Letusan itu terdengar amat memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik wonwoo memutar tubuhnya dan membalikan keadaan. Membuat soonyoung harus melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sepucuk senjata api yang masih dalam genggamannya._

 _"Sayang? Wonwoo-ah..."suaranya mendadak terdengar pilu diiringi tubuhnya yang jatuh bersimpuh memangku tubuh kekasihnya._

 _"Aku Mencintaimu..."suaranya terdengar sangat pelan diiringi tubuhnya yang mulai melemah_

 _Mata hitam sedalam samudra pujaannya nampak menutup perlahan menyimpan sinarnya dan hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan. membuat semua kalimat hanya mampu tertahan didalam hatinnya. Seharusnya mereka tengah berbahagia saat ini. Seharusnya mereka mulai menyiapkan pernikahan mereka dan seharusnya kwon soonyoung lah yang melindungi kekasih manisnya._

" ... Dan penghormatan terakhir untuk Sersan Wonwoo yang telah gugur di medan perang..."

Berpuluh-pulug pasang mata nampak menatapnya dengan sendu seolah-olah menyalurkan rasa berduka yang sangat dalam. Namun soonyoung hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menahan kesedihannya dan meraih microphone dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seakan aku menjadi seseorang yang amat menyedihkan. Tak perlu menunjukan dengan jelas kelalaian ku dalam menjaganya..."helaan nafas terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya, setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... Ini bukan hanya tentang tugas dan negara. Ini juga lebih dari sekedar bagaimana ia menjadi sosok malaikat untuk hidupku. Ia sosok yang hangat dalam hidupku, dimana ia mampu mencairkan dinginnya sifatku saat itu. Tepat dihari pertama kalinya kita bertemu, ia berlari kehadapanku saat ia dinyatakan lulus dan bergabung dalam tim kami. Ia datang lalu memelukku hingga aku harus jatuh bersimpuh dengan ia yang terus berada dalam pelukanku. Dan kemarin aku kembali memeluknya hingga harus jatuh bersimpuh namun itu saat terakhir kali ia menatapku sebelum cahaya itu meredup. Maafkan saya yang telah lalai dalam tugas ini. Sesungguhnya saya yang telah gagal dan gugur dalam peperangan ini. Maafkan saya yang lalai sehingga negara kehilangan prajurit terbaiknya. Maafkan saya yang terlalu terlena. Maafkan saya yang hanya mampu menangisinya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan satu hal yang perlu diingat bahwa saya ..."

Ucapannya terhenti tatkala melihat sesosok yang amat ia cinta berdiri disudut ruangan ini dengan senyum yang amat lebar.

 _"Aku mencintaimu soonyoung-ah..."_

Bayangan itu nampak menghilang bagai buih dan meninggalkan sebuah perasaan yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata dimana perasaan itu telah hancur dan usai diterpa kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima.

Lalu Suara letusan terdengar kencang dan kali ini ia yang menjadi tokoh utamanya. Saat beberapa jam kemudian sederet kalimat menjadi headline berita memuat namanya menyusul nama sang kekasihnya yang sebelumnya menjadi berita duka nasional.

 ** _"Kwon soonyoung, perwira muda berbakat tewas bunuh diri dihari kenaikan jabatannya..."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana Takdir itu terjadi termasuk pertemuan dan perpisahan"_**


End file.
